Family Time
by Ludra-Jenova
Summary: Hiya!nOn. Un nuevo tiempo se presenta para las cuatro tortugas y este promete traer algo más importante para ellos que solamente estar acabando con los malos...los chicos sabrán que es amar...:::SlashYaoi:::...MPREGen capítulos próximos. Suspendido
1. Nuevos comienzos

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥ •"Family Time"•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥  
****(Por LudraJenova)**

* * *

•♥•**NOTAS DE LUDRA•♥•**

**HIYA! nOn…bien pues edme aquí en otro lugar n-n, yeah! Siempre quise hacer un fic de los TMNT T-T I'm so happy…ok, bien en realidad amo ha estas tortugas! me he enviciado con ellos hasta el punto que ya me agrandan las tortugas reales n-n, de hecho quiero cuatro tortugas (y podrán adivinar los nombres XD), pero el problema es que ya tengo 4 mascotas y ya no me dejan tener más…NO ES JUSTO! XO…en fin, esperaré a que una muera n-n (el problema es que no quiero que ninguna muera aún! T-T…o sea ya me quedé sin tortugas…por ahora…quizás y las compre a escondidas XD).**

**Bien, este fic en realidad es una idea que ya lo había tenido rondando en mi cabeza desde hace como 4 meses?Ô.o…no lo recuerdo (tengo mala memoria u-u) y pues le cambié un buen de cosas, le mejoré algunas, le metí más, etc…como sea, el chiste era que ya me había hartado de sólo imaginármela (y también de estarla cambiando cada vez que lo hacía XP) y decidí arriesgarme…al cabo, si a nadie le gusta, pues ni modo...no todo se puede lograr u-u.**

**Bueno este fic es Slash (o Yaoi por si no sabes), pero no pude hacerla con incesto…en realidad no me agrada el incesto ò-ó, pero desde que mi curiosidad me llevó a leer un fic con eso y con un GRAN PRETEXTO para justificar su amor entre hermanos…me quedé pensando y me dije: **

"**Vaya, jamás se me ocurrió ô.o" **

**El pretexto es de que las tortugas en realidad no son hermanos de sangre, solamente crecieron juntos y se quisieron como tales…BUEN PRETEXTO! en verdad…pero en realidad por lo general los animales que se venden son siempre hermanos/as, si lo sabré yo u-u, yo vendí las crías de mis ratones árabes y todos ellos eran hermanos, de hecho vendí el papá y los hijos, yo me quedé con la madre y la única hija n-n…es que en la casa solamente admitimos hembras (son más tranquilas, menos mordelonas 3 y más cariñosas). Además también conocí la madre de mi conejita y a sus hermanos (eran tres, el hermano gemelo de ella lo tiene una prima n-n), ahhh todavía recuerdo cuando era una bola peluda temblorosa cubierta con el pelo de su madre n-n y también conocí al papá de mi perrita y su hermano, de hecho casi nos llevamos al hermano, pero logramos convencer a mi hermano (el mío, no el perro û.u) de llevar a la hermana n-n…chi! Ya ven! Así que eso es solamente un lindo pretexto para hacer incesto û.u…pero en fin, gracias a eso, leo fics de Rafael/Leo, Rafael/Donny y Miguel/Donny (mis parejas favoritas XD), créanme…antes ni abrir la página siquiera hacia…**

**Pero bueno eso es cosa del pasado...(si como de 5 meses atrás eso creo jejejejejejeje…n-nU), ahora bien hablemos del fic. Este fic tendrá personajes OC (Original Character/Personaje Original) quienes se emparentarán con los personajes principales (Leo, Donny, Rafael y Miguel), sorry! No es mi culpa! No dan mucho de donde escoger para hacer parejas, sino son entre ellos mismos (lo más común), no hay muchos candidatos buenos para ser sus parejas realmente ù-ú…en fin, no quería hacer un fic donde los OC predominaran demasiado, pero no puedo evitarlo en realidad no se me da para hacer un incesto. **

**Así que si con eso aún quieres leer el fic adelante! Que mejor! n-n**

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene Slash (Yaoi pa' que entiendas), relaciones entre hombres, M/M, H/H, gay, amor entre chicos y demás derivados; si a ti no te agrada esto, favor de buscar otro fic con tus gustos (no aceptaré quejas anti-yaoi), pero si te agrada, hacedme el favor de leed n-n

**Simbología**

" **palabras en negrita"  
**Estas quieren decir que el personaje está hablando.

' _palabras en cursiva'  
_Estas quieren decir que el personaje está pensando.

«palabras»  
Estas sustituyen a las comillas y quieren decir que esa palabra no es totalmente cierta o sirve para darle más énfasis.

TEXTO EN MAYÚSCULAS  
Hace mención que el personaje subió el volumen de voz en cierta palabra o en toda la oración.

* * *

**¡Disfrutad!  
L.M.N**

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

El día estaba soleado y ninguna sombra se daba a lugar como para ir a protegerte con ella. El calor era inmenso; varios días se habían presentado de la misma forma, cada vez con mayor aumento en la temperatura, tanto que mucha gente prefería quedarse en su casa con su aire acondicionado.

En la noche podía darse un descanso, aún así, se sentía el aire seco, lo único bueno era no ser quemado por los rayos del sol. Y aunque salían más personas, algunas todavía preferían quedarse en su casa, tal caso era de ciertos chicos, quienes disfrutaban salir de su encierro cuando el día se ponía, pero esta vez fue todo lo contrario.

"**¡Don, te bendigo hermano!" **la voz chispeante de Miguel Ángel se escuchó. **"¡El aire acondicionado es genial!" **

"**Si lo sé, Miguel" **Donny dijo mientras se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

Las cuatro tortugas habían quedado exhaustas de su entrenamiento; junto con el intenso calor de la noche, Donatelo decidió crear un aire acondicionado para así poderse refrescar, aunque solamente llegaba el aire frío a la parte de la sala. Todos se encontraban tirados por así decirlo disfrutando del aire helado.

"**Hey Donny" **continúo el menor. **"¿Por qué no pones aire acondicionado a nuestras habitaciones?"**

"**Sí…se sienten como el mismo infierno ahí" **Rafael adujo no con grandes ánimos, ninguno los tenía a excepción de Miguel Ángel, a él siempre le sobraban.

"**Lo haré después quieren… ¡yo también me canso!" **bufó.

"**Vamos chicos" **comenzó Leo. **"Dejemos en paz un rato a Don no creen, por lo menos tenemos este aire acondicionado aquí en la sala" **

Todos asistieron con un «aja» como suspiro. Continuaron acostados en el suelo sin moverse por un buen rato; pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, bastante increíble porque Miguel no habló como era su costumbre, así pudieron disfrutar con tranquilidad su descanso merecido.

Hacía tiempo desde que las tortugas habían derrotado a Shredder de una vez por todas y disfrutaban grandemente ya no ver a ese enemigo quien al parecer no conocía el significado de: «quedarse muerto». Así sin la amenaza de Oroku Saki, los chicos continuaron con su vida típica; cosas extrañas y fuera de lo común, entrenamiento, salvar gente sin recibir créditos por eso, entrenamiento, lidiar con Casey, entrenamiento, lidear con April, y más entrenamiento…hasta que un día sin tener más quehacer, se encontraron aburridos.

El silencio continúo, pero como era de suponerse no duraría demasiado. Miguel Ángel se levantó después de aburrirse por no hacer nada.

"**Hey chicos, estoy aburrido" **

"**Cuando no lo estás" **replicó Rafael sin moverse de su lugar.

"**No en serio, me estoy cansando de hacer lo mismo" **

"**Miguel Ángel tiene razón Raph" **Leo dijo mientras lentamente se ponía de pie, para después sentarse a lado de Miguel en el sillón. **"Últimamente hemos hecho la misma rutina todos los días" **

"**Y no olvides que ya no salimos a la superficie" **Don adicionó.

"**¡Con este intenso calor, deberías estas loco para salir" **Rafael refunfuñó.

"**Cierto" **

"**Vean el lado bueno chicos" **Miguel comenzó, todas las miradas de sus hermanos recayeron en él. **"El maestro Splinter está feliz" **

"**Si claro, como a él no le fastidia el encierro" **Rafael quejó.

Unos pasos se dieron lugar al mismo tiempo que un «ejem»; todos los chicos sorprendieron al ver al maestro Splinter ahí, sobre todo Rafael quien de inmediato se levantó, para tratar de articular un «lo siento sensei» no con mucho éxito.

"**Los veo muy desanimados hijos míos" **empezó. **"¿Podría saber el motivo, hmmm…aunque creo que su hermano ya me dio una idea"**

La tortuga roja tragó un poco ante el comentario.

"**Estamos cansados…"**

"**Y aburridos sensei" **Miguel Ángel interrumpió a Leonardo, haciendo que este le viera de reojo.

"**Entiendo¿y porque no juegan como usualmente lo hacen?" **

"**Ya no es divertido sensei" **Leo dijo.

"**Estamos cansados de los mismos juegos" **Ahora Donatelo habló. **"Y salir a la superficie no es una buena opción ahora" **

"**¡Sí, el calor es inmenso maestro Splinter, salir es solamente un suicidio, pero estar aquí sin diversión es horrible¡NOS VOLVEREMOS LOCOS, NOS VOLVEREMOS LOCOS!" **con ello Raph le da un zape.

"**Miguel tiene razón, ya hasta estoy aburrido de zapearlo todo el tiempo" **

"**Entonces podrías DEJAR de zapearme¿para variar quieres?" **la tortuga naranja lo miró de reojo.

"**Si yo no lo hago¿quien lo hará, eh?" **

"**Si quieres puedo suplirte hermano" **Donny sonrió.

"**¡HEY!" **

"**¿Qué tal si crean un nuevo juego?" **Todos atendieron a la sugerencia de su maestro. **"Así podrían entretenerse y divertirse" **

Las cuatro tortugas asintieron felices.

"**Pero…" **interrumpió la rata nuevamente. **"Continuarán con su entrenamiento¿entendido?" **

Y así la sonrisa de los chicos decayó tan rápido como apareció…

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

En la ciudad de Nueva York, un jet privado había llegado a uno de los más grandes rascacielos. La seguridad salió de inmediato para prever cualquier atentado contra la persona quien se encontraba en ese avión, cada uno en su posición de vigilancia.

Al aterrizar, la puerta se abrió y las escaleras fueron puestas; dos hombres vestidos de negro salieron, después de ellos salió otro hombre con atuendo totalmente distinto. Al salir se podría ver su vestimenta, era un traje tradicional japonés, con colores oscuros entre marrón, negro y azul oscuro, con figuras representativas del lugar; su piel era totalmente blanca, ojos de color ambar, pelo corto que tapaba la mayoría de la cara y de color platinado. Su boca era cubierta por un foulard bastante largo y de color blanco.

Al bajar fue recibido por el gerente del edificio.

"**Bienvenido señor Ayama" **Hizo reverencia. **"Lo estábamos esperando señor" **

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

"**Muy bien…ehmmm…uhmmm…¿qué se supone qué estamos haciendo?" **

Por décima vez consecutiva, Miguel Ángel fue golpeado por Rafael quien se encontraba totalmente al borde de agarrar a su hermano menor como su saco de arena.

"**¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho Mikey?" **Donatelo desesperó.

"**Ahmmm…no lo sé, perdí la cuenta" **

"**Estamos pensando…" **

"**Algo que rara vez haces TÚ" **Rafael interrumpió apuntando con su dedo al chico.

"**¡Oye, no te han dicho que es de mala educación señalar Rafa" **

La pequeña riña continúo un rato, Donatelo solamente observó a sus hermanos mientras Leonardo ignoraba a los otros y continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que fue distraído por un brillo metálico.

'_¿Qué será eso?' _

Se levantó de inmediato y fue hacia donde se encontraba ese brillo extraño, cual resultó ser el laboratorio de Donny. Al sacar el objeto de un montó de pedazos de metal o similares, Leo lo observó meticulosamente; el objeto era redondo, bastante liso con una cubierta platinada bastante brillosa y muchos «foquitos»

"**Hey Donny" **llamó a su hermano menor.

"**¿Sí Leo?"**

"**¿Qué es esto?" **

Donatelo observó el objeto entretenidamente.

"**Hmmmm…no lo sé¿no recuerdo haberlo construido?" **con ello toma la bola y continúa contemplándola.

"**Quizás sea uno de tus inventos que creas cuando estás sonámbulo" **comentó.

"**¿Qué¿soy sonámbulo?" **

"**Ahmm sí…te he visto varias veces, casi siempre lo haces cuando te desvelas muy seguido" **

"**¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho!" **chilló.

"**Ups" **simple respuesta.

"**Hey¿qué pasa con ustedes dos?" **Rafael preguntó, seguido de él venía Miguel Ángel. **"¿Ya pensaron en algo?"**

"**¿Ustedes sabían que era sonámbulo?" **Los dos observaron con extrañes a su hermano ante la pregunta.

"**¿Eres sonámbulo?" **preguntaron al unísono.

En ese momento la puerta del ascensor hacía el garage se abrió, las cuatro tortugas voltearon a ver quien sería, aunque ya suponían quien podría ser.

"**¡Hey chicos ya vine!" **

La voz de Casey llamó como era su costumbre y de igual forma entró tan concho como siempre.

"**Hola Casey" **Rafael fue el primero en saludarlo. **"¿Qué demonios haces aquí imbécil?" **

"**¡Oye, fíjate con quien estás hablando, fenómeno verde" **resopló. **"Deberías agradecerme que los visito"**

"**Aunque preferiríamos que no nos visitaras tan a menudo" **Leo dijo casi en un susurro.

"**¿Qué dijiste Leo?" **

"**Ah, no nada Casey…y podríamos saber por…" **no logró terminar su oración cuando el pelinegro vio la bola de metal.

"**¡Wow!** **¿Qué es esto Donatelo?" **

"**Ahmmm…para ser sincero, ni yo tengo idea" **

"**¿No lo construiste tú?" **

"**Sí…supongo" **dijo, voz dudosa. **"Pero en realidad no sé para qué sirve, tendría que analizarla y ver si tiene alguna utilidad en especial" **

"**Bien, entonces mientras tú la analizas, qué tal si vemos esta película chicos" **

Con ello Casey se los lleva a la sala, pero Leo se excusa de los demás diciendo no tener ganas de ver una película y que mejor iría ayudar a Donatelo.

"**¿Hey Don te puedo ayudar en algo?" **

"**No lo creo, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte a no estar con Casey por un rato" **una sonrisita se mostró.

"**¡Gracias Don, estoy hasta el colmo de Casey" **suspiró aliviado. **"Últimamente ha venido demasiado¿no lo crees?" **

"**Sí" **Don dijo mientras sacaba algunos utensilios de unos cajones.

"**No sé Don, pero parece como si quisiera estar aquí por alguna razón" **inquirió sutilmente. **"Además, trata de hacerme plática y acercarse a mí" **

"**Lo mismo digo Leo" **

"**¿Huh?"**

"**Últimamente cuando tú te pierdes y no te encuentra, viene conmigo y trata de hacerme plática"**

Los dos chicos meditaron un poco ante el extraño comportamiento del otro hombre. Era muy raro por parte de Casey el acercarse a Leonardo o Donatelo, casi siempre con quien más estaba era con Rafael, los dos se identificaban completamente y era muy amigos, el segundo era Miguel Ángel y muy rara vez se llevaba con los otros dos, mucho menos con Don, porque siempre usaba su lenguaje técnico cual era demasiado elaborado para él.

"**Alguna idea Don" **preguntó Leo después de unos minutos de silencio.

"**No, ni idea" **

Mientras en la sala, Rafael y Miguel se encontraban sentados en el suelo y Casey se encontraba bastante cómodo en el sillón. La película era de terror, una con muy malos efectos especiales, pero había llamado totalmente la atención de las dos tortugas a excepción del humano, quien constantemente volteaba donde se encontraba el laboratorio de Donny.

Toda la atención del pelinegro recaía en los dos chicos que se encontraban platicando; aunque uno de ellos platicaba y trabajaba al mismo tiempo. Pronto Casey se encontró observando a Leo de abajo hacia arriba deteniendo en la parte del trasero y maldecía por ese caparazón, ya que no le permitía tener una buena visión de los glúteos del chico. Después observó a Don o la poca vista del, aunque lo mejor era poder ver su piernas, de repente Casey sintió un repentino calor cubrir su cuerpo, su miembro y unas fantasías comenzaron a nublar su mente.

"**¿Casey?... ¡hey imbécil despierta!"**

La voz de Rafael sacó de su entresueño al hombre, un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos y de quienes eran esas personas.

"**¡Ahh!…Rafael… ¿qué pasó?" **preguntó, voz un poco nerviosa.

"**Lo mismo te pregunto" **

"**Ahh…bueno, creo que me perdí en mis pensamiento" **rió un poco, aunque sabía bien que esa risa no convencería a su amigo. _'Oh Dios, en realidad pensé eso… ¡Y CON LEO Y DONNY!' _

"**Oigan, quieren guardar silencio, quiero disfrutar la película" **Miguel Ángel quejó.

Para la sorpresa de Casey, Rafael no insistió con el tema, el hombre tenía la leve esperanza de que su amigo no se haya dado cuenta hacia donde observaba, pero por la última mirada de la tortuga hacia él antes de acomodarse nuevamente en el suelo, había eliminado toda esperanza.

'_Dios, Rafael se doy cuenta… ¿ahora qué haré, ni siquiera sé por qué los vi de esa manera¡ni siquiera sé por qué los imaginé así!'_

'_¡Ese pendejo de Casey!..ver de esa manera a mis hermanos…ya le ensañaré que con mis hermanos no debe meterse' _

Con ello, no hubo más ruido que el del mismo televisor y de las palomitas siendo devoradas por Miguel Ángel…

* * *

•♥•**NOTAS FINALES•♥•**

**Se preguntarán…después del chorrote de arriba aún hay más?Ô.o….-ejem- bueno si, pero ya no es tanto (además siempre hago eso cuando es el primer chap n-nU), simplemente les diré que el capítulo es de 7 páginas, bastante normal, quizás haga los capítulos largos (los más largos que hago son de 11 o 12 páginas, sin contar las primeras notas y las finales) y aclaro que no habrá nada con Casey, simplemente me encanta ponerlo como pervertido n-n y que ande tras de esos dos, también por si se preguntan qué es un foulard, es como una bufanda, pero con materiales más finos y más chida XD**

**Por cierto mis tortugas favoritas son Leo y Donny (por si no lo notaron XD), después es Rafael y al último Miguel (cae bien, pero prefiero más a Rafa que a él XP), por cierto utilizo algunos nombres cortos de ellos en inglés (es que me gustan más así n-n) y pa' no complicarme como se escribiría en español…de hecho hay muchas cosas que no me gustan como se oyen en español…pero eso es otro rollo, en fin, sin más que decir os dejo aquí y espero esto:**

**Dejadme review, me gustaría saber sobre sus opiniones, todas son importantes y las agradezco de antemano…además me dan a conocer si hay alguna alma leyendo este fic n-n –Ludra hace changuitos-. GRAX!**

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

**CONTINURÁ…Okki? n-n**

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

* * *

•♥•**L.M.N•♥•  
**♥•♥**Ludra Maco Naít♥•♥**


	2. Nuevo juego y una persona para Leo

**

* * *

**

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥ •"Family Time"•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥  
****(Por LudraJenova)**

**

* * *

**

♥•♥**Notas de Ludra♥•♥**

Hiya! nOn…volví con el segundo capítulo! Hurra por lo menos supe que tres almas leyeron este fic! T-T que felicidad! Eso anima a continuarla n-njejejejejejeje…pues como son solamente 3 reviews pues los responderé! 

•♥•**_Pa' Medeah:_**

Grax por la bienvenida n-n, pos ya ves acá salió otra escritora pa' el Slash de TMNT jejejejeje y pienso hecharle ganas al fic…porque se me olvidó decir al principio, pero este fic será largo! n-njejejejeje y os espero les agrade. Y si soy de México, pero no feliz por serlo si te preguntas XD jejejejejejeje…por qué, creías que era de España o de otro lugar?...muchos creen que lo soy porque uso algunas palabras españolas, pero es que me agradan n-njejejejeje y pues las pongo, pero no soy de allá, lo siento por tanta información en mi Bio, en realidad siempre tiendo a escribir mucho (ve este no más mi respuesta XPjejejeje). Grax por el review!

•♥•**_Pa' _****_kskabell:_**

Wow! Me leíste! Genial yo por ahí he leído tus fics TMNT Slash…aunque no sé si dejé review (tengo pésima memoria sabes XP), grax por le bienvenida me siento genial de estar por aquí con mi fic n-n. Y sobre que no más pensamos en yaoi, ahh pues si todas pensamos ahora nada más en eso…de hecho yo lo tengo desde los 7 años n.njejejejej así que haz cuenta ahora tengo 18 XD. Entonces eres admiradora de Raph, pues que bien n-n…jejejejeje apenas llego aquí y ya soy una plaga T-T…XDD pues como Leo tiene muchas admirados pues entonces mejor me voy más con Donny chi! No creo que haya muchas admiradoras de él n-n, que tal? Jejejejeje. Sobre la decoración, ve da que ta' re bonita, chi a muchos les gusta como decoro mis fics n-n…es que en realidad me encanta dar presentación a todo lo que hago y este fic, pues ni que decir, tenía que tenerlo!. Grax por tu review!

•♥•**_Samara Snape:_**

Una de las súper fans de Leo! Genial! XD…chica no sabes cuanto me hiciste reír con tu review sobre los glúteos XDDD…ahhh dios hasta me hiciste llorar de la risa jajajajajajajaja…okk, quizás exageré un poco, pero en sí todo animal tiene glúteos! No igual que los del hombre, pero al fin sos la misma cosa XD jejejejejeje. Okay…sobre el juego pues hmmm no va por ahí la cosa, pero bueno en este chap. Lo sabrás n-n…sobre la bola, chica no os emociones mucho…en realidad no tiene mucha utilidad XP jejejejejejejeje y bueno tenía pensado poner firma también con «Leo Leo Leo Leo»…pero sería mucho repetidero de firmas así que mejor me voy con Donny Donny Donny Donny Donny Donny ♥¬♥ yeah! XDD. Grax por tu review!

Muy bien pues he ahí las respuestas, en realidad no suelo siempre responder los reviews, pues como verán escribo mucho XD jejejejejeje así que si son muchos ocuparían un buen, pero bueno como sos las primeras locas que han leído a esta loca chica y su fic, pues decía…po' qué no? jejejejejejeje…

En fin aquí en este chap., aclarará más y como decía por ahí, no se emocionen con el juego no va por ahí la cosa, en realidad es muy simple (yo lo jugaba! Cuando era niñasanta y casta XP) pero pa' no hacerles de emoción no más les diré que este fic será MUY LARGO! tengo contemplado como 50 capítulos…si bien me va n-n y dependiendo de como éxito tenga este actualizaré lo más pronto posible. También creo que lo traduciré al inglés y ya veré cual actualizaré más pronto n-njejejejejeje

Aún así espero os guste! Así que no perdáis más tiempo a leed se ha dicho!...por cierto los climas dependerán de mi clima acá en México n.njejejeje

* * *

**¡Disfrutad!  
L.M.N**

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

La noche transcurrió como siempre, la ciudad se había mantenido en calma durante ese lapso; la gente dormía sin ningún problema, a excepción de unos cuantos en un rascacielos.

"**Señor Ayama, sabemos que usted es el futuro emperador de la última dinastía de Japón… así que para no hacerle perder más tiempo, iré al grano"**

El otro hombre atendió a lo que le decían; la seguridad continuaba a su máximo, en espera por cualquier intento de asesinato. Sin embargo, la seguridad no era suficiente para combatir ninjas. Los hábiles hombres traspasaron la seguridad sin problemas hacia donde se encontraban el salón de juntas; con sigilo continuaron su andar por todo el cuarto sin ser percatados por todos los hombres ahí, cada uno en su posición para atacar a la señal.

"**En cuanto a lo que a mi respecta señor Ayama" **continuó el hombre de negocios. **"Esta es una gran oportunidad para una alianza firme y permanente entre su país y el nuestro"**

Los demás hombres sentados alrededor de la mesa observaron atentamente la respuesta por parte del joven. La mirada fija del oriental se centró en el expositor, no movió ni cambió su expresión, las ansias comenzaron a consumir a los otros hombres, la respuesta no salía mientras los ninjas aguardaban por alguna reacción para atacar.

"**¿Señor Ayama?"**

No había respuesta, en su lugar cerró los ojos y metió sus brazos a su atuendo.

"**¿Señor Ayama¿se encuentra bi…?" **

Antes de poder terminar la palabra, el joven hombre lanzó varias shuriken hacia varios sentidos matando algunos cuantos ninjas. Ante el ataque varios más salieron de sus escondites y se abalanzaron contra él. Los otros guardias se encargaron de algunos mientras varios ninjas salían volando por los golpes propinados por el oriental, quien al parecer también sabía ninjitsu bastante bien. Ante los escándalos, varios de seguridad entraron para resguardar a los otros hombres quienes por temor, se escondían en cualquier lugar.

La lucha continuó, las armas se dieron lugar en todo el edificio y una fuerte explosión arremetió como el último ruido.

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

"**Bien Donny… ¿encontraste algo?"**

La voz de Leo llamó mientras el chico del antifaz morado continuaba observando la bola de metal.

"**Por los análisis que he hecho, yo diría que es prototipo de robot" **

"**¿un prototipo de robot?" **repitió dudoso. **"Bien… ¿y para qué sirve?" **

"**Para nada" **

La mirada de «que demonios» de su hermano mayor fue suficiente para hacer reír a Donatelo y tratar de explicarle.

"**Como dije, es un prototipo, cuál no tengo idea para que lo habré hecho…" **inquirió. **"Pero cuenta con un chip programable bastante obsoleto, que aún sirve" **

"**Aha… ¿y?" **continúo Leo aún sin entender.

"**El chip puede ser programado para hacer a la esfera ir a ciertos lados" **

"**Aha… ¿y después qué hace?"**

"**Nada, se regresa si así lo programaste" **

Nuevamente la mirada de «que demonios» apareció en la cara de Leo, no creyendo que algo sin utilidad fuera construido por el cerebrito de su hermano.

"**¿Y eso es todo?" **

"**Así es" **

"**¡Estás bromeando Don!" **clamó.** "Yo esperaba que sacara algún láser o hiciera explosión o…qué se yo, algo súper como todas las cosas que haces" **

"**Pues si…pero no lo hace" **

Leo suspiró desilusionado, pero al momento una idea se le vino a la mente.

"**Hey Donny, dices que se le puede programar para ir a varias partes¿no?" **

"**Si… ¿por qué?"**

"**¡Tengo una idea!" **

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

La noche gobernaba en la ciudad, las calles eran recorridas por carros como normal y alguna que otra alma caminaba por las calles. Una silueta se veía a través de las sombras, corría y brincaba de vivienda a vivienda sin parar, seguido por varios más quienes de igual forma iban tras él.

Al tocar el suelo de una casa, saltó hacía las escaleras del costado, bajó rápidamente sin perder su estilo, y al llegar al pavimento, divisó la tapa de una alcantarilla, sin vacilar se dirigió a ella.

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

"**¿Qué te parece Donatelo?" **

La voz de Leonardo sonó muy animosa ante su idea.

"**No lo sé, aunque no se oye tan mal" **le da una sonrisa. **"Quizás sea divertido¿crees qué les guste a Rafael y Miguel Ángel?"**

"**Eso espero"**

"**Entonces que esperamos Leo¡vamos a decirles!" **

Con ello, los dos chicos se dirigen muy animosos a sus dos hermanos quienes continuaban en la sala, pero con ahora Casey no estaba ahí. El hombre se había marchado después de acabarse la película, algo bastante raro de parte de él, quien siempre duraba más tiempo en la guarida; por algún motivo o mejor dicho para evitar enfrentarse con Rafael después de terminar la película, el pelinegro decidió irse temprano.

"**Hey chicos" **llamó Donny a sus dos hermanos. **"Leo tiene una idea para un juego" **

"**¿En serio?" **Miguel chilló. **"¡Genial!"**

"**Muy bien Leo¿cuál es tu idea?" **Raphael dijo apagando el televisor. **"Somos todo oídos" **

Leonardo comenzó a decirles sobre el juego. Se trataba de uno muy simple, el de esconder algo e irlo a buscar, solamente con algunos pequeños cambios. En primero, el objeto sería la esfera de metal, cual sería programada por Donatelo para «caminar» por las alcantarillas de una cierta sección no muy amplia ni muy pequeña, sino lo suficiente para no ser tan fácilmente hallada.

La esfera sería programada para ir a varios lugares, después de un cierto número de kilometraje impuesto al azar, la bola metálica se fijaría al lugar donde estuviese y no se movería hasta ser apagada por un botón.

Las cuatro tortugas tendría que ir a buscarla; el primero en encontrarla y regresar a la guarida con ella sería el ganador, cual tendría el derecho de poner un castigo al último en llegar.

"**¿Y bien qué les parece?" **

Los dos chicos guardaron silencio, analizando el juego dicho.

"**No lo sé, no parece muy divertido" **Rafael comentó.

"**Oh vamos Rafa, lo será" **

"**Yo tengo una duda" **Miguel llamó. **"¿Qué clase de castigos pueden ser?" **

Leo meditó por un pequeño rato, para decir:

"**Lo que sea, todo lo que se te venga a la mente" **

Una sonrisita pícara se mostró en la cara del menor.

"**Entonces puede ser lo que sea…" **Rafael inquirió sutilmente. **"Inclusive prohibirle al otro hacer algunas cosas"**

"**¡Claro!" **

El juego comenzaba a sonar más interesante, para ese momento, el maestro Splinter se mostró a ellos con una sonrisa.

"**Jejeje…que tal si hacemos más interesante el juego, hijos míos"**

Los cuatro sorprendieron ante lo dicho por su maestro.

"**Que tal si como premio para el ganador, una semana sin entrenamiento" **

Ante lo dicho, las cuatro tortugas quedaron con la boca abierta. Era imposible convencer al maestro Splinter dejar de hacer entrenamiento por lo menos un día, y él, sugería una semana como premio al ganador del juego. Era algo difícil de creer, pero no perderían esa oportunidad.

"**Pero…" **comenzó el sensei. **"Solamente podrán jugar este juego una vez por semana" **

Sin importar la regla de la rata, los chicos se entusiasmaron, de inmediato Donatelo fue por la bola para programarla y así empezar a jugar.

Pasaron unos minutos, la esfera se puso en marcha y mientras esta se alejaba a quien sabe donde, Donatelo explicó unas pequeñas cuestiones.

"**Miren, con estos sistemas de localización" **dijo y muestra unos aparatos parecidos a relojes de muñequera. **"No sirven para localizar la esfera, pero si para informar que alguien ya la encontró, así cuando alguno de nosotros la encuentre, deberá activar su aparato para que todos los demás regresemos a la guarida, así el último en llegar será el castigado¿alguna duda?"**

"**Si" **Miguel llamó. **"Como sabremos que TÚ no estás haciendo trampa¿eh?"**

"**Oh vamos Mikey, no pienso hacer trampa" **

"**Más te vale"**

"**Bueno, si Don gana este primer juego" **Rafael empezó. **"Entonces podremos culparlo de hacer trampa" **

"**¡Ya les dije que no pienso hacer trampa!" **

"**Esta bien Donny, trataremos de creerte" **Leo mofó.

Los cuatro estaban listos para irse, pero antes de hacerlo nuevamente su Sensei atrajo su atención.

**"Hijos míos"** dijo. **"Que tal si además de el castigo al último, se le duplica el entrenamiento por una semana"**

Con ese último comentario, la presión por ganar se había duplicado; pronto el juego dejó de serlo para convertirse más bien en una competencia, en la cual ninguno quería perder o por lo menos, no ser el último en llegar a casa.

Y con la poca presión impuesta, los chicos se van a buscar la esfera…

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

'_Demonios… ¿dónde estará esa bola?' _

Leo continúo buscando por doquier, ya llevaba más de media hora así y la esfera no aparecía por ningún lado. Su calma tan representativa comenzaba a flaquear, aunque al ver el localizador sin ninguna señal de que algunos de sus hermanos la hubieran encontrado, le brindaba cierta esperanza.

'_Ya busqué por el drenaje de la avenida quinta y la manzana… ¿en cuál más podría estar?'_

Sin tener pista alguna, mantuvo su paso lento. Observó por cada rincón por algún objeto similar, algo brillante llamativo o por lo menos circular, así continúo sin cambiar el ritmo por un tiempo más.

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

Disparos se oían por todo el drenaje; varios hombres corriendo persiguiendo a un hombre en particular, quien cada vez que podía aventaba varias shuriken o kunais para defenderse de sus atacantes.

El joven mantuvo su marcha durante un largo tiempo, aún sin poder encontrar alguna salida al laberinto del desagüe ni lograr perderse de la vista de los hábiles ninjas.

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

"**¿Donde demonios estará esa bola?" **

Leonardo susurró perdiendo la paciencia, su reloj continuaba sin mostrar ninguna señal. Comenzó a pensar que quizás su aparato no servía y tal vez alguno de sus hermanos ya la había encontrado, si así fuera entonces el sería el último. Trató de olvidar esa idea, el pensar solamente en perder no le ayudaba en nada para buscar el objeto.

Al caminar cerca de una tubería algo amplia arriaba de él, detuvo su marcha, lo observó detenidamente y recordó hacia donde conectaba. Si se deslizaba por ahí, daría a la sección de la avenida solidaridad, cual podría ser una de las probables donde se encontraría la esfera, con ese pensamiento la esperanza de poder ganar volvió a él, sin perder más tiempo se metió al tubo y continuó su andar.

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

El joven hombre corrió sin parar, colocó algunas bombas en las paredes para explotar al momento en ser cruzadas por sus enemigos, esto le dio algo de ventaja para lograr perderse de vista.

Al darse cuenta del éxito de su estrategia, detuvo un poco para observar mejor su panorama, no muy favorable. Habían varios caminos para elegir, ninguno de ellos mostraba una salida rápida, más bien complicaban su escape, al parecer no tenía más opción que confiar en su intuición, pero en ese momento algo inesperado ocurrió.

"**¡Ahhhhhhh!" **

Fue el gritó de alguien al caer encima de él sin previo aviso.

Leonardo había caído al caminar por una parte carcomida y oxidada del tubo, a pesar de creer que podría soportarlo, resultó todo lo contrario.

Los dos hombres se encontraban tirados en el agua; arriba se encontraba la tortuga ninja recién caída. Leo se encontraba un poco aturdido, se levantó un poco para quedar encima del otro hombre en una posición…bastante sugestiva. Al darse cuenta de cómo estaba y sobre quien, Leo se levanto de inmediato con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Lo mismo hizo el otro hombre, no realmente preocupado ni sorprendido por ver al mutante frente a él, aunque se quejó al estar totalmente empapado.

"**Genial, primero me persiguen ninjas asesinos y ahora me cae…" **detuvo un poco y observó a Leonardo de abajo hacia arriba. **"¿Una tortuga gigante?"**

"**Ahhhh…bueno…yo…"** tartamudeó un poco avergonzado de lo ocurrido. **"Lo siento, no era mi intensión caerte" **

Antes de poder decir algo más, voces de varios hombres se escucharon venir.

"**Demonios, otra vez ellos" **bufó y nuevamente centró su vista en la otra persona. **"¿Conoces este lugar, cierto?" **

"**¿Eh?...ahh si" **respondió un poco extrañado.

"**¿Conoces algún lugar donde puede esconderme?" **

"**Ahmmm…si" **respondió sin pensar.

"**Muy bien entonces llévame ahí¡YA!" **ordenó.

El mandato del hombre molestó a Leonardo, pero antes de poder protestar unas shuriken fueron aventadas por donde estaban, seguidos de unos disparos láser, los dos chicos se agacharon y cada uno evitó a su estilo los disparos. En ello, el humano aventó unas cuantas bombas las cuales explotaron ante el contacto con el suelo, varias rocas cayeron cerrando un poco el camino, sin perder tiempo el hombre agarró del brazo a la tortuga para marcharse de ahí. Al reaccionar Leonardo, le dijo al otro chico donde podrían esconderse.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los dos muchachos se encontraron en una sección abandonada de la alcantarilla, dando un descanso para ellos y una larga explicación para la tortuga.

"**Muy bien, aquí estaremos a salvo por un tiempo" **mencionó tranquilamente Leo mientras observaba al otro chico sentarse. **"Bien… ¿ahora podrías decirme quien eres y por qué te persiguen ninjas?"**

La mirada del joven hombre se centró en la del otro, con un suspiro comenzó hablar.

"**Mi nombre es Wattary Ayama, quizás habrás escuchado de mí"**

"**Hmmm…no, no me suena" **

"**Bien, pues soy el heredero al trono de la última dinastía en Japón" **respondía con simpleza. **"Estoy aquí en Nueva York por asuntos de negocios y resultó que había un gran comité de ninjas esperando para matarme"**

"**¿Qué!" **sorprendió.

"**Bien ya te dije, ahora tu turno" **

Al reaccionar nuevamente Leo tosió un poco y se presentó.

"**Mi nombre es Leonardo y bueno…soy una tortuga ninja adolescente mutante" **

Wattary se levantó de inmediato.

"**Con que adolescente…" **lo mira interesante **"¿Cuántos años tienes?"**

"**Ahmmm…quince" **

"**Vaya, vaya…" **se acerca a él hasta arrinconarlo a la pared. **"Me agradan cuando son dos años menor que yo" **dice con voz suave y seductora.

Leo traga un poco de saliva ante la actitud del Wattary, sin saber realmente que hacer, sus mejillas comienzan a tornarse rojas.

"**Ahmmm…Wattary…" **dice, voz nerviosa al ver la cara del otro más cerca de la suya. **"¿Q-qué estás haciendo?"**

"**Observando que eres lindo…y tratando de besarte" **

Al oírlo, la cara de Leonardo se tornó toda roja, para terminar petrificado y a merced del otro varón. A escasos centímetros se encontraba los labios de Wattary los cuales avanzaban poco a poco, pero antes de poder lograr su cometido, el sonido del localizador de Leo se escuchó, al oírlo reaccionó de inmediato para salir del aprisionamiento de Wattary.

"**¡Rayos!" **bufó. **"¡Alguien ya lo encontró!" **trató de irse de inmediato pero unos brazos lo agarraron por atrás frenando su ida.

"**¿Hey a donde crees que vas?" **Wattary reclamó.

Un leve sonrojo torneó las mejillas verdosas nuevamente, pero estaba vez no paralizó.

"**¡Suéltame, tengo que regresar pronto!" **dijo enfadado y trató de soltarse.

"**De ninguna manera, no hasta que me ayudes a salir de aquí" **dijo voz seria.

"**Muy bien…suéltame y te llevaré a una salida cercana" **

Dicho y hecho, Wattary soltó a Leonardo en ese momento. El pequeño le dijo sobre una salida no muy lejos de ahí, en ello, los dos corrieron hacia ella de manera precavida. Al llegar, el humano subió por las escaleras para salir pero mayor fue su sorpresa al escuchar varias armas colocarse en posición, detuvo para no alarmar a las personas afuera y bajó lentamente.

Leonardo continuaba abajo, cerciorándose de que el otro hombre saliera sin problemas, pero al verlo regresar iba abrir la boca para preguntar porqué, no lo logró, porque Wattary lo silenció con un beso.

Leo no sabía como reaccionar ante el hecho, sabía como ante ataques por enemigos, cuando luchaba, pero cuando era un beso¿qué? No pudo evitar disfrutarlo, era su primer beso y además robado. No duró mucho, Wattary separó pronto con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la sorpresa en la otra, la escena había sido hermosa, si tan sólo el menor hubiera permanecido atónito sin reaccionar, pero fue todo lo contrario, debido a la cachetada fuerte impuesta por él.

El ruido alertó a los hombres afuera de la alcantarilla, al oír el movimiento, Wattary tomó al aún sorprendido Leonardo para correr lejos de ahí…

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

No lejos de ahí, en la guarida de las tortugas, Miguel Ángel disfrutaba su gran victoria, bailando sin parar como acostumbraba aún sin ganar nada.

"**¡Y quien es el ganador…pues yo, Miguel Ángel el mejor!" **decía con ritmo de rap.

El maestro Splinter veía con gracia a su hijo menor mientras Donatelo se veía un poco enfadado por no haber ganado, aunque tenía el alivio de no ser el último, todo residía en Rafael y Leonardo.

Al momento, el ruido del portón al levantarse llamó la atención de todo ellos. El nuevo allegado resultó ser Rafael quien se traía una careta molesta.

"**Muy bien, ya llegué" **dijo enfadado. **"De seguro soy el último¿no es cierto?" **refunfuñó.

"**En absoluto hermano, Leo aún no ha llegado" **Donatelo dijo.

"**¿En serio?" **la voz enfada cambió de repente a una muy feliz. **"¡GENIAL, LEO ES EL ÚLTIMO!"**

Con eso, ahora todos aguardaban por el cuarto chico, para ver cual sería su cara al saber que perdió.

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

"**Vaya que si son insistentes" **

Wattary masculló al ver muchos ninjas correr por ahí y por allá.

"**¿En qué les beneficia tu muerte?" **preguntó el menor. **"Tú no eres el emperador"**

Los dos chicos continuaron caminando mientras se ocultaban.

"**Soy el único hijo del shogun y si me matan no habrá ningún heredero, eso significa perder al último símbolo de todo Japón, lo cual causaría un gran desastre"**

"**Entiendo" **dijo mientras se ocultaba con una pared.

Wattary hizo lo mismo, pero a propósito pegó su cuerpo al de Leonardo.

"**¡Que demonios!" **refunfuñó sin subir el tono y lo avienta. **"¡Deja de hacer eso!...o dejaré que esos ninjas te atrapen"**

"**No lo harías" **inquirió.

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Eres un ninja, tu honor no te permitiría hacerlo, cuando sabes que eso podría arruinar la vida de mucha gente inocente" **sonrió.

Leo iba quejarse, pero no pudo, lo que Wattary había dicho era cierto y él al ser un guerrero con honor no podía hacer semejante cosa, aunque eso implicara soportar los acosos del otro hombre.

"**Eres un…"**

"**Nunca te han dicho que cuando te enfadas, te ves muy lindo"**

"**Arggg…" **desesperó. **"¡Ya cállate!" **

Con ello, Leonardo y Wattary continuaron su marcha. El lugar se encontraba cubierto por muchos ninjas, el único donde se encontraba más despejado era el hogar de Leo; sin poder hacer algo más, la tortuga de azul decidió llevar al humano ahí y con suerte deshacerse de él lo más pronto posible.

Así estuvieron mientras en el poco silencio se podría oír a Leonardo decir «¡déjame de manosearme, maldito pervertido!» y a Wattary decir en su defensa. «¡Hey, soy nuevo aquí, tengo derecho de curiosear»…

* * *

♥•♥**Notas finales♥•♥**

Ya terminaste! Genial! n-n…pues verás las calles que escribí ahí…hmmmm pues más bien me fui con las del D.F XD que las de Nueva York, pero bueno, no las sé así que perdonad por eso n-njejejejejeje y bueno que les pareció Wattary? Jojojojojojo el chico si que es mano suelta XD.

Y bueno tenía muchas cosas que explicar…pero creo que se me olvidaron (os había dicho que tengo mala memoria?Ô.o), pero bueno…este chap., consta de 9 páginas con letra sylfaen tamaño 10, aunque aquí es arial y de tamaño 12 así que ahí le calculan. Y como había dicho! Capítulos largos! Compenso el rato que me tardo en actualizar n-n…en fin espero hacerlo pronto.

Y sin más que decir (juró que iba a decir más! pero se me olvidó u-u), plis dejad review! Os quiero saber todas sus opiniones, son importantes y quiero saberlas! (R/R), de antemano grax! nOn

* * *

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•Continuará…okk? n.n•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**

* * *

**•♥•L.M.N•♥•  
♥•♥Ludra Maco Naít♥•♥**


	3. Mi nombre es Wattary

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

**-XxX-Family Time-XxX-**

────── **(Por Ludra-Jenova) ──────**

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

* * *

**-XxX-Notas de Ludra-XxX-**

Hiya! nOn…okk chicas volví! Jejejejejejejeje bueno en realidad no tengo mucho que decirles, actualicé antes porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer, además de que me fui a Guadalajara a estudiar animación n-n yupi! Y pues no tenía compu hasta hace dos días jejejejejejeje…en fin, tampoco tengo Internet por ahora T-T…buaaaaaaaaa…como sea, así que para actualizar tengo que usar un cyber y están muy caros por aquí ò.o…pero bueno, el chiste es que por fin terminé este cap.! HURRA! I'm so happy ToT…

Bueno, aquí hay más cositas, un poco más de explicación, nos metemos más en la relación Wattary-Leo y demás n-n jejejejeje, no les cuento más para no arruinar la sorpresa n-n.

Que más….hmmm pos no tengo más que decir, ahora a responderles XD

XxX**••KsKaBeLL: **

Perdón por la demorota! u-u…es que una con tantas cosas por hacer además de que me fui a Guadalajara a estudiar y sin Internet es más difícil T-T…pero bueno eso es otro rollo XD...hey Wattary no es así -Ludra se pone ha analizar- wey tienes razón, se parece XDD jejejejejejeje…ok pues no fue intencional así salió el hombre XP. Sobre eso de las tortugas…ahmmm…cuándo dije eso? Ô.o…pues chica verás que no, las tortugas en mi fic son hermanos (y como en el original), así que si tenías ilusiones sobre eso, sorry. Leo y Wattary son pareja segura y te digo que todos tendrán pareja n-n hasta Raphael XD jejejejejeje…así que espera más emoción XP…lo de Donatelo con Casey, por Diox mujer no! XO…ya le tengo pareja n-njijijijijiji…trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, así que ahí nos estamos leyendo y espero te siga gustando la historia XDD…Grax por el review!

XxX**••Medeah: **

Verdad muy cierta! Watary no se anda por las ramas ni invita refresco (tenía que ser tacaño el hombre ò.o) y sobre no preocuparse de los malos…todo es culpa de LEO, es una gran fuente de distracción XDDD jajajajajajajaja…me da gusto que te agrade el fic y sobre subir de tono…todavía no llegamos a lo bueno XD yeah! Ya verás…n-n. Intercambiar algunas palabras con las personas que leen el fic es muy divertido n-n y me encanta hacerlo (además son mis únicas lectoras XD), así que espero que te siga gustando el fic que la trama tiene mucho por dar, todavía falta Donatello, Raphael y Miguel…porque eso si todos tienen su parejita n-n jijijiji…Grax por tu review! XD

XxX**••Samara Snape: **

Buaaaaa no fue largo para ti T-T…bueno es que en realidad no hago tan largos no paso de 15 hojas pa' bajo jejejejejejejeje n-n…por cierto pobe Leo no se supone que lo quieres? No lo maltrates –Ludra se pone una camiseta que dice¡No al maltrato de las mascotas!-…pero dejando a lado eso n-n…pues ya vez no más le dio una cachetada, es que Leo está muy inocente en eso, di que por lo menos le dio algo ù-u…jejejejejejejeje XD. Sobre eso de que Wattary es muy lanzado…hmmm aquí explico por qué! Y no…si viera una escoba de 15 años de uso, no se le lanzaba u.u, yo lo haría! Por Diox! Sería una cosa increíble, cuando a durado una escoba 15 años? Ô.o a mi me duran pa' el quehacer un año y si bien me va u-u…okk pero ya ando por otro lados que no. Sobre los glúteos…pos tienes razón u-u. Y no renunciaré a Leo, me quedaré con los dos, es mejor tener dos que uno no? nOn…jejejejejejejeXDDD)…sobre los 50 capítulos…pssss ya la pensé y no sé si saldrán así exactos o serán menos, pero de que es largo, lo es u-u…y ya me dio fojera uou (y no! no es falta de ortografía así lo escribí XP)…Grax por tu review!

WOW! Que largos me salieron las respuestas…pero bueno son mis únicas lectoras, así que pues me explayo XD…jejejejejejeje

Y ya pa' no hacerlo más largo, las dejo con el fic n-n

**

* * *

**

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

**¡Disfrútad!  
L.M.N**

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

* * *

"**Leo ya se tardó mucho" **

Rafael mencionó mientras golpeaba el saco fuertemente.

"**Sí¿dónde estará Leo?" **Miguel inquirió. **"¡Además así no puedo ponerle el castigo!" **

"**No, pues si que estás preocupado por Leo, eh Miguel" **Donatelo dijo con tono sarcástico.

"**Se nota tanto" **rió.

En ello el portón se escuchó levantarse. Los tres hermanos junto con la rata acudieron de inmediato a la entrada esperando por Leonardo en aparecer.

"**¡Leonardo!" **Todos gritaron al ver a su hermano.

"**Hola, perdón por llegar tarde" **dio una sonrisa. **"Pero tuve unos problemillas" **

"**¿Problemas?" **preguntó Raph.

"**Sí" **la voz aseguro atrás de Leo. **"Unos problemillas que son «yo»" **dijo en forma graciosa.

Los otros miraron a Wattary un poco incrédulos.

"**¿Quién eres tú?" **Raphael exigió.

"**Mi nombre es Wattary Ayama" **

"**¿Wattary Ayama?" **Donatello sorprendió. **"Tú eres el último heredero al trono de la última dinastía en Japón¿cierto?... ¡Wow!" **

"**Vaya, veo que alguien sí sabe de mí" **dice y le da una mirada a Leonardo.

"**¡Oye, Don sabe todo" **Leo refunfuñó.

"**Con que el hijo de Shogun" **el maestro Splinter se mostró a él. **"Mucho gusto señor Ayama" **

"**Solamente Wattary, «señor Ayama» es solamente para negocios" **dijo y hace reverencia. **"Gusto en conocerlos" **

"**El gusto es nuestro" **aseguró la rata.

"**¡Sí, no siempre llega alguien tan importante a nuestra humilde «casa»" **chilló con emoción Donatelo.

Al decir eso, Wattary toma la mano del morado para plantar un suave beso.

"**Gracias" **vos seductora.

La acción misma sorprendió a todos mientras Don se sonrojaba lustrosamente. No duró mucho la escena, de inmediato Rafael intervino no gustándole en lo absoluto la insinuación del otro chico con su hermano.

"**¡Hey! calmado principito" **reprochó anteponiéndose entre ellos. **"Dinos por qué demonios estás aquí, no deberías estar en tu castillo lujoso" **

"**En realidad, es una larga y aburrida historia" **suspiró. **"Mejor porque no les cuento la parte divertida" **

"**¿La parte divertida?" **Miguel repitió.

"**Sí, la parte donde conocí a su hermano" **sonrió. **"Esta genial¿quieren qué se las cuente?" **

"**¡NO!" **Leo gruñó.

Ante la negatividad del chico, la curiosidad por saber esa historia aumentó.

"**¡Por supuesto!" **todos entusiasmaron.

"**¡No, en realidad no es divertida, es bastante aburrida chicos, créanme" **Nuevamente Leo intentó salvarse.

"**Pero Wattary dice que es divertida" **Mikey comenzó. **"O será que hay algo que no quieres que sepamos Leo" **insinuó con picares.

"**¿Qué?… ¡claro que no!" **negó aunque su voz no aseguraba totalmente sus palabras. **"Yo no tengo nada que ocultar" **

"**Muy bien entonces escuchemos la historia en la sala" **La voz de Donny llamó.

"**Yo voy por las palomitas¡yuju!" **

Dicho eso todos se dirigieron a la sala, pero en ese momento Leonardo jaló del foulard a Wattary cuando nadie los veía.

"**Ni se te ocurra mencionar sobre esas…cosas" **dijo casi en un susurro.

"**Pero si es lo más divertido" **

"**¡No te atrevas a contarlo!" **bufó.

"**Muy bien, pero con una condición" **

"**¿Cuál?" **por alguna razón, el pequeño hubiera preferido no haber dicho eso.

"**Que me des un beso" **sonrió con picardía.

"**¿QUÉ!" **gritó a pulmón abierto.

Los demás voltearon ante el alarido, caras extrañadas ante la reacción de la tortuga azul.

"**Hey ustedes dos¿qué pasa?" **Rafael demandó.

"**Nada, nada" **rió nerviosamente la tortuga. **"Solamente me sorprendí por algo que me dijo Wattary, es todo" **

La tortuga roja lo miró con extrañes, sin creérsela de todo, aún así no dijo más y continuó su andar hacia la sala.

"**Vaya que si gritas fuerte…me pregunto si también gritarás así de fuerte teniendo sexo" **

"**¿QUÉ?" **

* * *

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente, hacia una hora desde el relato del «divertido» encuentro, aunque lo divertido se tornó más bien idioteces graciosas inventadas por el nipones.

Antes de contarles a los demás, Leo aceptó la condición de Wattary y con eso, el otro chico vio la manera de cómo tornar su encuentro algo más interesante sin mencionar lo que en realidad había pasado. El resultado fue una historia increíblemente estúpida, pero resultó graciosa a pesar de todo.

Con el alivio de saber que sus hermanos no sabrían la verdad, a menos que él se las contara, lo cual estaba totalmente descartado, Leo por fin descansó por un rato.

Al terminarse la historia, Leonardo les informó sobre la situación de Wattary, cual fue la única razón para traerlo aquí. Los chicos pensaron en sacarlo por el elevador, así saldría a la superficie de inmediato. La cuestión ahora era, como llevarlo a Japón.

"**Qué tal si lo llevamos al aeropuerto¿eh?" **Mikey sugirió.

"**Lo dudo Miguel" **comenzó Don. **"Si esos asesinos quieren matarlo, de seguro estarán vigilando el aeropuerto, porque sería su única salida" **

"**Ya veo" **dijoMiguel Ángel mientras se sentaba de golpe en el suelo.

"**¿Alguno de ustedes tiene celular o algo?" **Wattary llamó. **"El mío lo perdí" **

"**¿Celular?" **Leo inquirió. **"Ah claro, ten toma el mío" **

"**¡Tenías celular!" **gritó. **"¡Por que no me dijiste que tenías uno desde el principio!" **

"**¡Oye tú nunca me preguntaste!" **resopló. **"Más bien estabas interesado en otras…cosas" **lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

"**Bueno…sí" **tose un poco. **"Bueno eso no importa" **dice y toma el celular de manera abrupta. **"Quizás me pueda contactar al palacio y así ver si pueden alguien venir por mí" **

Dicho eso, el hombre se alejó de ellos esperando por entrar la llamada. Los demás esperaron en la sala aún analizando la situación del chico, aunque no duró mucho.

"**¡Ahh ahora que lo recuerdo!" **Miguel clamó sorprendiendo a todos. **"¡Leo tú perdiste!" **

"**¿Qué?" **

"**Ah es cierto" **Donatelo recalcó. **"Con todo esto ya ni me acordaba del juego" **

"**Sí es verdad, Miguel ganó y Leo perdió" **ahora Rafael habló.

"**Un momento, no piensan considerar este juego¿o sí?" **

"**Lo siento hermano, pero tú perdiste y ahora te toca el castigo" **sonrió triunfante.

"**Pe-pero eso es injusto, yo me retrasé porque ayudé al imbé--digo a Wattary a salvarse" **replicó. **"¡No fue mi culpa!" **

"**Pero el juego es el juego hermano" **Miguel continuó. **"Aprende a ser buen perdedor" **

"**¡Pero yo no perdí!" **todos lo miraron. **"Bueno si perdí, pero no porque yo así lo quisiera…quiero decir… ¡ahhh ustedes me entienden!" **

"**Te entendemos Leo" **Don masculló. **"Pero nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo de quien llegara al último, no importara la razón, sería el perdedor" **

"**Pero…pero…" **

"**Ya basta Leo, tú perdiste, ahora acéptalo" **Rafael sentenció.

"**Está bien" **dijo, voz totalmente molesta. **"Muy bien¿cuál es el castigo?" **

"**Hmmm…aún no lo he pensado" **se rascó la cabeza. **"Quiero que sea uno grandioso y que jamás pueda ser olvidado jeje" **rió.

"**Pues no lo haré sino lo tienes pronto" **refunfuñó el mayor.

"**¡Oye, sin presión quieres" **dijo. **"Por cierto, les gustaría ayudarme chicos" **

"**¡Claro!" **dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

"**Oigan eso no es justo, en eso no quedamos" **

"**Déjalos Leonardo" **dijo la rata después de estar callado.

"**Pero, maestro Splinter" **

"**Será mejor que comiences tu doble entrenamiento desde ahora, si quieres terminar" **rió un poco.

Con cara sorprendida ante lo dicho por su maestro, la tortuga se encogió de hombros para irse a entrenar como de costumbre, pero ahora sería el doble.

**

* * *

**

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

No muy lejos de los demás, pero si lo suficiente para no ser escuchado por ellos, se encontraba el japonés hablando furtivamente con alguien.

"**Si así es, ocurrió tal y como tú me lo dijiste" **comenzó. **"No……………bueno en realidad no es mujer, pero sabes que eso no me importa en absoluto……………aja……………pero aún sigo sorprendido……………¿sí está bien, en qué sentido, porque si es lo que pienso, está MUY bien……………ahhh esta bien, no me grites……………no, es ninja……………si así es, tal como yo……………por cierto tenías que ser tan realista con el ataque, porque no solamente me diste la hora y el lugar en donde me lo encontraría……………si claro, como si no supieras…por cierto, el Jet salió dañado con el acto, haber como se lo explicas a mi padre……………aja……………hmmmm ¿cuánto tiempo me dijiste que me quedara? ……………¿qué, tanto? ……………sí, ya me lo haz explicado un millón de veces, pero aún así¿crees qué él podría ser? ……………bueno, sí me llama la atención, pero…no creo…………… recuerda que estoy haciendo esto solamente por ti……………sí ya lo sé……………sí, sí, ya veré que invento, soy un buen mentiroso……………si adiós.**

El joven hombre se quedó ahí durante un minuto meditando, varias veces recordaba el porqué fue a Nueva York y la razón era pequeño, usa una máscara azul, es verde y por ahora se encontraba entrenando con sus Katanas.

Wattary se recargó en la pared, al parecer nadie lo estaba observando. Las tres tortugas y la rata se encontraban en la sala platicando, mientras la cuarta tortuga intentando hacer un movimiento sin conseguirlo perfectamente.

Al observarlo más detenidamente, el hombre sentía perderse en esa figura, una extraña sensación en él. Nunca antes le había pasado, ni con todas las mujeres y hombres con los que había salido¿por qué él era diferente?…

'_Será cierto… ¿tendrá razón Dalia?…' _pensó el japonés, su vista continuaba centrada en aquella figura, la cual aún no podía realizar el movimiento.

Wattary comenzó a caminar hacía Leonardo riendo un poco ante los intentos fallidos del otro hombre.

"**Veo que no puedes realizarlo" **llamó, Leo volteó a él e igualmente todos los demás ahí presentes. **"Como intentas hacerlo está mal, por eso no te sale" **

"**Y supongo que tú sabes como debe hacerse¿cierto?" **resopló.

"**Por supuesto, mira déjame enseñarte como se hace" **

Dicho eso, Wattary le pidió las espadas a la tortuga, ésta simplemente se las dio no con gusto. Al tomarlas, el hombre se colocó en posición, torso inclinado hacia delante, piernas apartadas, una totalmente extendida hacia atrás y la otra ligeramente doblada hacia delante. Su brazo izquierdo sostenía una de las katanas en diagonal, la parte sin filo pegada a su brazo y esta colocada a la altura de sus ojos, la otra se encontraba a un costado totalmente libre para poder rematar.

"**Esta es la posición que debes quedar" **señaló sin moverse. **"Si quedas así, la defensa con tu espada en tu brazo izquierdo será más resistente y te dará más libertad para mover la otra katana para defenderte y no perderás fuerza" **

Leo al observarlo asintió.

"**Ahora inténtalo tú" **dicho eso deja su posición.** "Todo lo demás lo haces bien, pero cuando tratas de hacer esta defensa de ataque, no la haces bien" **

"**Entiendo" **con ello, Leo vuelve a intentarlo, pero nuevamente vuelve a equivocarse. **"¡Rayos!"**

"**Hmmm…ya veo" **

"**¿Eh?" **

"**Vuelve hacerlo y te ayudaré" **

"**De acuerdo" **dijo, voz incrédula.

Otra vez lo intenta, ahora procurando no equivocarse al colocarse en posición. Al hacerlo, Leo vuelve a cometer el mismo error, pero esta vez obtendría ayuda.

"**He aquí el problema" **con ello, Wattary agarra la pierna extendida de Leo.

Al sentir el contacto repentino, la tortuga de azul pierde el balance y se cae.

"**¿Qué haces!" **bufó ante el atrevimiento del otro, sus mejillas torneadas de un leve color rojo.

"**Lo que dije, ayudándote" **dijo seriamente. **"Estiras demasiado la pierna, debes ponerla dependiendo de tu tamaño y peso, de lo contrario no sirve de nada esta técnica" **

"**Ah" **dijo, voz un poco avergonzada ante su reacción.

"**Veo que sabes de ninjitsu, señor Wattary" **Splinter comentó.

"**Así es sensei Splinter, mi padre me entreno en esa técnica desde muy pequeño" **

"**Ya veo, tú padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ti, eres muy buen guerrero" **sonrió.

"**¡Y vaya que si lo eres!" **Don emocionó. **"Por más que Leo intentaba esa técnica, nunca le salía" **

"**Gracias por el apoyo, Don" **Leo quejó.

"**Pero dime¿lograste comunicarte con los tuyos?" **

"**Si sensei Splinter" **empezó. **"Contacté con uno de mis guardianes, su nombre es Dalia, le informé sobre mi situación y ella me dijo que debería permanecer escondido un tiempo" **

"**¿Escondido?" **

"**Si Rafael, según ella si no aparezco durante un tiempo, los intentos por asesinarme se reducirán, por eso, sensei Splinter, le pido de humilde manera permitirme estar aquí en su casa" **dice y hace reverencia a la rata.

"**Por supuesto, sería un honor tenerte aquí señor Wattary" **

"**¿Quedarte¿aquí?" **Leo estaba atónito.

"**¿Hay algún problema con eso, hijo mío?" **

"**¿Qué, ah no maestro Splinter, claro que no" **rió aún nervioso. _'No hay problema…que problema abría al tener un pervertido aquí en la casa, no, ningún problema…' _refunfuñó con sarcasmo mentalmente.

"**Muy bien, entonces está decidido señor Wattary, ahora veamos¿dónde se quedaría a dormir?" **

"**¡No en mi cuarto!" **Miguel clamó. **"Ya me quedé sin cuarto cuando April se quedo aquí" **quejó, pero en ese instante se le vino una idea. **"Que tal si duerme con Leo"**

"**¿QUÉ!" **Leonardo sorprendió ante lo dicho, además el oír la palabra dormir, su nombre y la preposición «con» en medio, ya le provocaba infarto. **"¡Conmigo no!" **

"**¿Por qué no?" **inquirió Rafael, sin entender la reacción de su hermano. **"Ni que te fuera a comer" **

Era él o esas palabras, junto con Wattary ya no sonaban nada inocentes.

"**Además" **ahora era el turno deDonatelo. **"Ustedes parecen llevarse bien" **

En definitiva esas palabras ya no eran inocentes.

"**P-pero…"**

"**Entonces señor Wattary, se quedará en el cuarto de mi hijo Leonardo" **dijo la rata cerrando el asunto por completo.

Wattary asintió agradeciéndoles por su amabilidad, Leo sin poder decir más, había sido ignorado y por si fuera poco, lo habían dejado con un completo pervertido¿podía mejorar su situación? Claro que sí…

"**Terminado este asusto" **masculló la rata. **"Será mejor que me retire a descansar y también todos ustedes hijos míos, en especial usted señor Wattary, debe estar cansado" **

"**Sí, un poco sensei Splinter" **

"**Entonces no se hable más, Leonardo por favor atiéndelo bien" **dicho eso, el viejo maestro caminó hacia su lugar de descanso, dejando a los demás.

"**¡Hey Wattary!" **Miguel llamó. **"No te gustaría ayudarnos a castigar a Leo" **

"**¿Castigarlo?" **dijo un poco incrédulo e ignorando unas cuantas imágenes en su mente al oír esa palabra junto el nombre del otro chico.

"**Oigan un momento, si el fue el culpable de que yo llegara tarde" **

"**Pues sí, pero entre más cabezas mejor el castigo" **le sonrió.

"**Pero¿por qué?" **el oriental preguntó aún sin entender.

"**Leo perdió en un juego" **explicó Don. **"Cuando tú y Leo se encontraron nosotros estábamos jugando a encontrar un objeto en el drenaje, y cuando alguien lo encontrara nos avisaríamos con unos relojes transmisores, después teníamos que llegar aquí y el último sería el perdedor" **

"**Ah, ya veo…entonces cuenten conmigo" **

"**¡Oye!" **

"**Pero mañana, en realidad estoy muy cansado por tanta acción hoy" **mencionó. **"Entonces, Leo me muestras el camino" **dice mientras una mueca pícara se mostraba en su rostro.

El pequeño le dio una mirada funesta durante unos cuantos segundos para después terminar suspirando.

"**Por aquí" **

Dicho eso, los dos chicos caminaron hacia la recámara, los otros dos solamente los observaron en silencio.

"**Esos dos ocultan algo" **Raphael aludió.

"**Así parece" **Don indicó. **"Pero¿qué?" **

En ello Miguel Ángel medito por un tiempo, quizás él era menos brillante de los cuatro, pero aún así, una idea cruzo por su mente.

"**Qué tal si también nos vamos a dormir" **

Al decir eso, unas miradas de interrogación recayeron en él…

**

* * *

**

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

La noche transcurrió sin parar mientras el silencio se encontraba impuesto en la guarida de los tortugas desde hacia un largo tiempo. Y en tres cuartos, sus ocupantes se hallaban dormidos profundamente.

Leonardo y Wattary continuaron despiertos, los dos se encontraban platicando ávidamente; para sorpresa del menor, los temas no fueron tonterías o perversiones, sino más bien cosas importantes como tácticas, armas y demás, todas totalmente del interés del chico.

"**¿En serio?" **

"**Te lo aseguro Leonardo, sé que quizás este método sea algo peligroso, pero si resulta es una muy buena forma para atacar a los enemigos sin darles oportunidad para reaccionar" **

Leo meditó un poco la estrategia del chico y en cierta manera, coincidía con la suya, la cual había estado planeando con detenimiento.

"**De hecho" **comenzó. **"Yo había pensado en una similar, pero aún la estaba puliendo" **

"**¿Realmente?" **sonrió. **"Entonces no soy el único descabellado" **

"**¿Qué quieres decir?" **

"**Bueno, mi padre, mi consejero y Dalia, todos ellos dicen que mis métodos son un poco…" **detuvo un poco. **"…arriesgados y que deberías estar loco para hacerlos" **

"**Yo no pienso que sean arriesgados, bueno quizás un poco, pero si son realizados con exactitud no habría problema¿no crees?" **

"**Eso es lo que creo"** al decirlo su mirada recayó en la de Leonardo.

Al encontrarse sus miradas, los dos guardaron silencio sin apartar su vista el uno del otro. En ello, una oleada de diferentes sensaciones recayó en Leonardo, jamás había sentido algo similar, era extraño y aún así le causaba cierta felicidad.

No entendía bien porqué le sucedía eso; sentía ansiedad, felicidad, confusión, extrañes, preocupación, entre un sin fin de más sensaciones, todas ellas manifestándose al mismo tiempo para complicarlo más.

Sus miradas continuaron así hasta ser cortada por Leonardo, quien al sentir sus mejillas calentarse cambió su vista.

"**Yo…err…creo que ya es tarde" **comentó tratando así de ocultar su rubor.

"**Si así parece" **dijo no realmente con mucho ánimo. **"Será mejor descansar¿no?" **

"**¡Sí!" **chilló animoso. **"Muy bien, yo dormiré en el suelo y tú puedes quedarte con la cama ¿te parece?" **

"**Y crees que te dejaré dormir en el suelo"**

"**¿Eh?" **

"**El colchón es amplio¿qué tal si dormimos los dos juntos, eh?" **sonrió.

"**¿Qué!" **aturdió. **"¡Por supuesto que no!" **

"**De acuerdo, que tal si lo decidimos a la suerte" **en ello saca una moneda de su bolsillo. **"Cara yo me duermo en el suelo y tú en la cama, cruz…los dos dormimos en la cama¿qué dices?" **

Leo no dijo nada.

"**Vamos, no me digas que temes perder" **

"**¡Claro que no!" **

"**¿Entonces?"**

"**De acuerdo"**

Al decir aquello, Wattary aventó la moneda, ésta giro varias veces en el cielo mientras los dos chicos esperaban por ella en caer. Al hacerlo, ésta dio sus últimos giros en el suelo, ambos jóvenes desesperaban por saber el resultado, pronto la respuesta se mostró ante ellos.

Leo sintió como si le aventaran un balde de agua fría al ver la moneda, en ella claramente se veía la «cruz», simbolizando su derrota.

"**Bien, entonces dormiremos juntos" **sonrió triunfante el otro hombre mientras Leo solamente gruñía ante su mala suerte. **"Hey se buen perdedor"**

"**¡Hey, yo sé aceptar la derrota" **refunfuñó

"**Hey y hablando de derrotas…" **inquirió el mayor. **"Aún me debes ese beso" **

La cara de Leo nuevamente era decorada con el color rojo, al recordar su trato.

"**Yo cumplí con mi parte" **señaló el otro. **"Ahora es tu turno de hacerlo" **

"**Yo…yo…" **tartamudeó sin saber que decir para librarse.

Continuó intentando decir algo en su defensa, pero nada salía. En cambio sin darse cuenta Wattary avanzó hacia él, lo tomó de los brazos y cuando trató de hablar, su boca entre abierta fue capturada por el nipón sin previo aviso.

La acción entera sorprendió en gran medida al pequeño, por segunda vez era besado por el peliplatinado, aunque esta vez, al tener la boca semi abierta, el mayor decidió hacer algo más allá del simple beso.

Sin moverse por la sorpresa, Leonardo sintió la lengua de Wattary jugar con la suya. La sensación fue completamente nueva para él, era extraña y no podía describirla con facilidad, pero sentía un gran placer.

Poco a poco comenzó a relajarse; Wattary al sentirlo más calmado ahondo el beso. Sus lenguas se acariciaron más y más, con tal gracia como si estuvieran danzando, cada uno gustó el sabor del otro, pronto Leo comenzó a sentirse como si estuviera en el cielo.

Así duraron un largo tiempo, los brazos de Wattary bajaron para tomar al pequeño por la cintura mientras éste colocaba los suyos alrededor del mayor.

Muchas sensaciones corrieron por el cuerpo de la tortuga, aún sin comprender el porqué, pero el estar con Wattary de esa forma lo hacía sentirse bien¿cómo?...no tenía la menor idea.

Al separarse, Wattary observo a Leonardo detenidamente; éste al tener los ojos cerrados, comenzó ha abrirlos poco a poco, sus labios continuaron abiertos y él se encontraba aún perdido en aquel beso.

Al reaccionar, Leo observó a Wattary con duda en sus ojos, por el contrario, el nipón acarició una de sus mejillas y le da una cálida sonrisa.

"**¿Te gustó?" **

Leonardo no respondió, en su lugar cambió la mirada.

'_¿Me gustó?...' _meditó. _'¿En realidad me gustó ese beso?…'_

Al guardar silencio, Wattary suspiró para dejar libre al pequeño quelonio.

"**Muy bien, será mejor dormir" **al decir eso, el otro salió de sus pensamientos. **"Vamos Leo, me muero de sueño" **

Y sin decir más, el peliplatiado se quitó una parte de su ropa para quedar solamente con una camiseta delgada y sus pantalones, luego se metió a la cama de Leonardo sin más ni más.

Leo aún confundido, caminó hacia la cama y de igual modo se metió a ella a un lado del otro chico. Se acomodó al lado contrario para no ver a Wattary de frente, aún así, el mayor se acercó a él para envolverlo con uno de sus fuertes brazos. Leo no movió ni molestó… ¿por qué, no lo sabía.

De esa forma, los dos chicos cayeron ante el sueño…

**

* * *

**

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

Afuera, una silueta en la oscuridad caminó hacia su respectivo cuarto. Al entrar para volver a dormir, una pícara sonrisa se mostró en su cara.

Miguel Ángel se acomodó en su cálida cama; la cual había dejado hace poco tiempo para ver si lo que tenía en mente era cierto. Y con esa idea en mente, el pequeño de la familia, había encontrado el castigo perfecto para su hermano mayor.

**

* * *

**

**-XxX-Notas Finales-XxX-**

Y ahí se acabo el tercer capítulo…que les pareció? n-n…bueno, malo (espero que éste no u-u), pues ya ven Miguel no es tan menzo el chico jejejejeje y bueno, pues como leyeron ya Leo está razonando que onda con él y su galán jejejejejeje, les dejé intrigada con la llamada de Wattary no? (y si no…rayos! ò.o)… pues que más…no puedo decir mucho, ya se me olvidó, además como vivo con más gente u-uU pues toy vigilando que no me vean y también me distraen cuando están jugando play o viendo algún anime…jejejejeje…

Como sea, espero saber que piensan (lo digo como si hubiera más gente, pero sé que solamente lo están leyendo 3 n-n jejejejeje…déjenme ilusionarme, no?), please déjenme un review (R/R), todos los comentarios son importantes para mí y deseo saberlos n-n. Domo Arigatō!

**

* * *

**

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

**Continuará…okk? n-n**

-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-

* * *

Xxx--**L.M.N**--XxX  
XxX--**Ludra Maco Naít**--XxX


	4. INFORMACIÓN

**INFORMACIÓN**

**

* * *

**

**Hiya a todos!**

Bueno antes de que se emocionen, les pido una disculpa porque de seguro algunos se emocionaron cuando vieron un nuevo capítulo (principalmente los que están esperando la continuación de alguno de mis fics), sorry porque esto no es un nuevo capítulo, es solamente información.

Sé que tanto Fanfiction(.)net como Amor-Yaoi no permiten que se introduzcan capítulos con información solamente, no obstante, debido a mi tiempo sin actualizar, que ya es verdaderamente largo (años dios mío!) siento que les debo por lo menos alguna explicación del porqué de mi ausencia como qué onda con mis fics. Por cierto no es necesario que lean todo si no quieren, solamente chequen las partes que les interesa y ya.

Muchos/as deberán estar inciertos sobre mis fics (ya dependerá de cuales han leído, como tengo varios no podría especificar cuál), si ya no continuarán o si de plano ya lo dejé morir. Sé que el dejar los fanfics sin concluir es algo muy común, debemos de recordar, que la mayoría de nosotros los que escribimos, lo hacemos por amor y por querer compartirlo con los demás, no hay responsabilidades más que el hacer felices a nuestros lectores como nosotros mismos al tener lectores apasionados con nuestro escrito (que la verdad es muy lindo), por lo mismo nuestra vida cotidiana termina por alejarnos de los hobbies, ya que hay otras responsabilidades más importantes, y de ellas dependerá nuestra vida. La escuela, trabajos, proyectos y por qué no, también merecemos divertirnos o distraernos. Muchos de los fanfics, no consiguieron llegar a ver la luz de la escritura y otras han sufrido el olvido, por lo mismo, he matado algunos de mis fics, de los cuales aquí les traigo el listado.

* * *

_**FICS MUERTOS **_

Estos fics fueron escritos hace mucho tiempo, la mayoría fueron escritos sin planeación, lo que se me iba ocurriendo, por lo mismo, con los años, la emoción se perdió como la leve idea de qué demonios estaba escribiendo…y ahora ya ni les tengo interés como no me acuerdo de la trama.

**"Amor en la oscuridad"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai-MPREG. Ya no recuerdo la historia.

"**Phoenix (Fuegos malditos)"** (Devil May Cry) DantexOC(Phoenix) Será rehecha y ya no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, el título también cambiará.

"**Freedom"** (Death Note) LightxL, MattxMello OC(Riot)xNear –Horror Fic, lo cambié a una historia original corta.

"**Fuegos y Deseos" **(Beyblade) KaixTyson. Era dedicado a una amiga, pero ya valió además de que no me gusta así la pareja, menos la quiero hacer.

"**A baby's Tale" **(?) ?x?- Una de las historias que nunca vio salida.

"**¿Dulce Navidad?"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai, era una comedia con varios autores, situada en el mundo del Beyblade y nosotros estábamos de colados.

"**Fairies' Tales" **(?) ?x?- Una de las historias que nunca vio salida.

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"** (Yu Yu Hakusho) YuskexKuramaxHiei (Ya no estoy segura de la pareja) Me acuerdo que la historia estaba chida, sin embargo ya no la recuerdo bien. Tampoco vio la luz.

"**Das Lied von Liebe (Love's Song)" **(Beyblade) OC(Darian)xTala y TysonxKai. Estaba interesante la idea, pero ahora se me hace pendeja y ya no la quiero continuar. El título igual lo usaré para otra historia.

"**Hombre o Mujer"** (Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Ya no recuerdo la idea.

"**Timeless" **(?) ?x?- Otra que no ve la luz.

"**Verdades Olvidadas"** (Byeblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia rara de fantasía y AU, no obstante ya olvidé la trama (hizo honor a su título XD)

"**Invierno Tormentoso"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia junto con mi sis Dark-Cold-Gaby, pero ya valió, perdimos contacto y ya se me olvidó la historia.

"**Cadenas Perpetuas"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia AU algo interesante, de aventuras con demonios, no obstante, es una de las que no tenía planeación y ya ni recuerdo la leve idea.

"**Caminos entrecruzados"** (Grandia II) OC(Lloyd)xRyudo. Una historia basada en un videojuego, casi nadie lo leía y perdí el interés como la historia…ya no me acuerdo.

"**Viajeros a centavo la hora" **(Beyblade principalmente y otros animes). Era una historia donde nos comisionaban a cambiar ciertas escenas en los animes o juntar parejas, era comedia y éramos varios autores. Valió el proyecto.

"**Ohne Sie (Without you)" **(?) ?x?- Otro que no ve la luz. Quizás utilice el título en alguna historia.

"**Losing You" (One Piece) ** era el resumen:Luffy está muerto y Zoro está desaparecido. Sanji y los demás tratarán de saber la verdad detrás de la isla Raphael, donde Luffy y Zoro vivieron juntos y el fantasma de Luffy aparece. Ya no recuerdo la historia, pero se oía chida.

"**Holy Love"** (?) ?x?- De nuevo otro que no ve la luz. Quizás utilice el título en alguna historia.

"**Lágrimas de media noche"** (Byeblade) TysonxKai y LeexRay. Se suponía que eran varias historias one-shot de cada uno de los chicos, en total eran cuatro, sin embargo perdí la de Kai y no más quedaron la de Tyson y Ray, la de Max nunca la hice. Quizás las suba algún día…quizás.

"**Time Night"** (?) ?x?- De nuevo otro que no ve la luz.

"**I'll be always with you" **(Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Estaba chida la idea, la pasaré a una historia original, porque tengo que replantearla, ya no me acuerdo muy bien.

"**When I lost you" **(X-men evolution) EvansxPietroxLance. Mi primer fanfic yaoi, lástima que no sobrevivió, perdí el hilo, el interés y hasta perdí el archivo ;o;

_Total 23 historias._

* * *

Y esos serían todos los fics muertos, la verdad sí que son bastantes °A° lástima…en fin, si de casualidad hay alguien...DE PURA CASUALIDAD...que quisiera continuar algún fic mío de estos muertos, pues me agradaría mucho, solamente contactenme para decirles más o menos la idea o quedar de acuerdo en algo, lo único que pido es que me den crédito como la creadora original, lo demás ya se lo llevan ustedes...es mejor verlos escritos que ahí olvidados en mi compu... -_-

* * *

_**FICS SUSPENDIDOS**_

Estos fics serán actualizados cuando haya terminado con otros fics que considero más importantes.

**"El bebé de Ren"** (Shaman King) YohxRen-MPREG. Horror fic. La iba a matar, no obstante, la historia volvió a llamarme la atención, así que la replantearé y la terminaré :3

"**Family Time"** (TMNT) OC(Wattary Ayama)xLeonardo, OC(Dave Gillborn)xDonatello, RaphaelxOC(Eibel), Michelangelox(Makket) y Usagix OC (Layer). MPREG. Aunque casi nadie la lea yo adoro esta historia! XDDD Y la terminaré!

"**Canción de Cuna" **(Beyblade) TysonxTala, TysonxKai y OC(Darian)xTala. Es un fic AU, pos-apocalíptico. La verdad me gusta mucho y la historia es interesante, jejeje.

"**War's Love" **(Shaman King) YohxRen y varios más. La historia es graciosa, todos buscan ganarse a Ren, la historia medio la recuerdo, aun así la terminaré.

**I'll be waiting for you" **(Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Me encanta el fic, es el único que sobrevivió de mis digimon…jejejeje

"**Unforgivable Love (Amor imperdonable)" **(Xiaolin Showdown) RaimundoxJack. Es la primera que me pega más la versión en inglés que en español. Me gusta la historia y todavía medio la recuerdo, así que la terminaré XD

"**Verlorene Liebe (Lost Love)"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Mi primer MPREG! Así que debe ser terminado! Jajajaja y me gusta mucho ;3

"**Lovely Days" (Megaman X) XxZero , OC(Kaos)x Axl y OC(Dash)xProtoman. **Este fic me gusta, simplemente que lo cambiaré, ya que alteré la historia, quizás también le cambie el título…también tendrá MPREG.

"**Devil Inside" **(One Piece) LuffyxZoro. Este es el resumen: Zoro está envenenado y la única forma de salvarlo es la sangre de alguien que haya comido dos Devil's Fruits. Al comerlas Luffy salva a Zoro, pero pronto su cuerpo comienza a cambiar. Nunca salió. Sin embargo me gusta la idea y debe ser replanteada.

_Total: 9 Fics suspendidos_

* * *

_**FICS A TERMINAR **_

Estos son los fics que por el momento más me interesan y serán los que termine primero (me concentraré más en ellos que los suspendidos) y por el momento serán los únicos que tendrán continuación, cuando los termine tomaré los fics que están en standbye.

**"Un cachorrito para Kai"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Mi segundo fanfic, lleva más de 7 años y aún no está terminado. Inclusive mi perrita ya murió de quien saqué la inspiración para este fic…es mi deber ya terminarlo en honor a ella. No puedo evitar ponerme triste cada vez que veo este fic. Pero ya debe acabar.

"**Mariage Bleu" **(One Piece) LuffyxZoro. MPREG.

"**Choosing a Destiny" **(Death Note) LightxL, MattxMello y OC(Riot)xNear. MPREG.

"**In the edge of the end" **(Naruto) NarutoxSasuke, LeexGaara, KakashixGai y muchos. MPREG y AU.

"**Son of the past" **(Harry Potter) JamesxSnape. MPREG. Solamente tengo un capítulo, pero tengo ya la historia planeada.

* * *

Bueno eso sería todo, por el momento no más me voy a enfocar en esos 5 fanfics. El primero será el de "Un cachorrito para Kai" por la razones que ya expuse y hasta que lo acabe seguiré con los demás, por lo mismo no creo que vaya actualizaciones de los demás fics hasta el siguiente año; quizás vaya a subir un capítulo de "Mariage Bleu" antes de que acabe este mes, lo hago simplemente porque no quiero que lo den de baja en Amor-Yaoi como lo hicieron con mi fic de "Choosing a Destiny" (es una joda tener que subir todo de nuevo °A°).

En fin. Esta información estará en todos mis fics a partir de hoy, para que todos los lectores de mis diferentes fanfics, queden informados. No hay necesidad que chequen todos los fics, si lo leyeron en uno, es más que suficiente, será la misma información en todos. Gracias.

Espero su comprensión estimados lectores y amigos, tan pronto como tenga una actualización borraré esta información y la sustituiré por el correspondiente capítulo. Por favor, tenedme paciencia, si ya lograron esperar tanto, les aseguro que voy a corresponder su espera, no más denme chance de ordenarme como disciplinarme.

GRACIAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Por cierto tengo twitter, donde publico anuncios de que estoy haciendo, subiré ahí anuncios sobres mis fics, como de otras cosas, así que si quieren estar informados, chequen mi twitter. Por cierto, no lo actualizo muy seguido, porque solamente lo uso para dar anuncios importantes o que considero que deben saber.

**Twitter: **_twitter. co m /LudraJenova_ (no más quitan los espacios)

También les dejo mi email: **lux_ jev (a) ymail. com** (quitan los espacios y ponen el arroba)

Por favor! No envíen emails cadenas ni nada de eso, por favor realmente se los pido, envíen solamente email que tenga que ver con mis fics, dudas o algo que haga hecho yo (dibujos, Deviantart, etc). GRACIAS!


End file.
